


Kiss With A Fist (is better than none)

by Jackals_shipping (Autistic_council_spectre)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Choking, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Second Person, also i loathe this rat man with every fiber of my being, i jus think caliginous relationships are Neat, slight murderous intent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_council_spectre/pseuds/Jackals_shipping
Summary: Your name is Jackal Glass, first mate of the ISS Calamity and you were unaware that you could feel hatred the way you do before meeting the bastard Orphaner Dualscar.
Relationships: Orphaner Dualscar/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Kiss With A Fist (is better than none)

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2020 an that means no one is able to stop my sinning hands but also if u know me from my main accts: no you don't
> 
> (this is my other self insert, a human named Jackal (but everyone jus calls Dog). they started as a joke an then became A Whole Thing)

Your name is Jackal Glass, first mate of the ISS Calamity and you were unaware that you could feel hatred the way you do before meeting the bastard Orphaner Dualscar.

Currently you are straddling his chest, hands wrapped around his throat with only a _slight_ murderous intent. (You would of course never follow through on your threats but deeps below _sometimes_ you want to do it.) You would never say the words out loud but he looks pretty like this. Shark teeth bared up at you and his fins flared out like a particularly angry Betta fish.

If you press down a lil harder- yeah. He whines, a little choked off noise of distress that should not make you as pleased as it does but _fuck_ the bastard never makes any fucking noise when he's hurt. It gives you a rush of superiority that would make you sick if he didn't _explicitly_ say he liked it. 

You don't fully remember how you got to this point to be honest? You were arguing about. Something. He said something that he knew was going to set you off like a wild Dog and what do you fucking know. You gave into the impulse to jump him. 

(aren't you tired of being nice. don't you just wanna lose it for a second.)

The bastard has a good couple feet on you because stupid trolls grow so fucking big and your stupid troll is a seadweller so he didn't grow as big but he's still Big. He could snap you in half if he really wanted to.

But sometimes you get the upper hand, sometimes he doesn't anticipate you (or maybe he allows you the satisfaction of cutting loose for once.) Sometimes you can slam him into the boards of the ship hard enough you're almost worried they're gonna snap one of these days. 

That or you're gonna snap off one of his stupid pretty horns. Which would be a shame, both because it would hurt him in a way you can't stomach and you'd lose the opportunity to press your fingers into the beds and watch him melt into a puddle. 

It stuns him when you do that, physically, he gets this dazed look for just a moment and you pin him to swear at him. But this time, this time you decided to wrap your hands round his throat.

So that is at least part of how you are currently choking the Orphaner. You haven't cut off his airflow however, rather you have your fingers pressed against the arteries in his throat that are Very Close to his sensitive gills.

By this point his cheeks have gone a stunning purple and he taps against your wrist three times. Immediately you loosen your grip, fingers now just gently resting on his neck. " _Shit_ Dog." His teeth are still bared and fins still a fluttering but now he sounds playful. "Since fuckin vwhen do you havve such a tight fuckin grip? Ye left fuckin bruises."

You did actually. It is another thing you would never say out loud, that you enjoy seeing Cronus marked up. (the first time he came back from a mission bruised and bloodied your heart pounded like a caged thing. Kurloz still refuses to let you live it down.) "You've left worse on me ol man." 

He shrugs, all casual, before sitting up and scooping you up with him. It is a small reminder that if he wanted to get free he would have. You use the opportunity to bite sharply at his fins and tug. It warrants a sharp hiss an snap of his teeth that you laugh at. "Lil shit, I should throw ye off the fuckin ship."

"Hmmmm should but won't." An almost flushed kiss to the spot you bit has him starting up a slight purr. You hate him. You cannot describe the degree to which you loathe this man. 

And there is nowhere that you would prefer to be but here.

**Author's Note:**

> Me <3< Dualscar lives in my head rent free can we get an f in the chat 
> 
> anywave i have a Tumblr under the same name if you want to bother me! +feel free to comment/leave kudos bc they both give me life blood


End file.
